This invention relates to fences and more particularly to a pre-fabricated fence assembly which can be easily installed at a site.
The prior art is replete with a number of different fence configurations, each adapted to surround the boundaries of a property to enclose the same for designation of property lines or to enhance the aesthetic qualities of the property.
As such, many fences are fabricated from steel, wood and so on and are relatively difficult to install and further, require continuous maintenance as paintings, repair and so on.
The usual fence configurations require a substantial effort to install and hence, many entities are engaged in the fence installation business, as most fences are not capable of being installed by the average layman, such as the home owner.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved fence assembly which is pre-fabricated, easy to install and fabricated from a relatively maintenance free material such as vinyl plastic.